Soubi's Suprise
by Keela1221
Summary: Sequel to Birthday Suprises, but can stand by itself. Its Soubi's bitrhday and Ritsuka wants to get him the perfect gift. He lies to Soubi, to go to the mall. Soubi's worried Ritsuka is cheating. Don't worry he's really not. Kio tries to break them up.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note****- This is a sequel to Birthday Surprise, It has references to that story, so if you want the story behind Ritsuka's presents and the bonding and losing of ears and tail, read Birthday Surprise. Also Thank you for reading I sincerely hope you enjoy! Oh, and please review. '' Shows their thoughts.**

Soubi's Surprise

Chapter 1- Birthday's and Lies

Ritsuka woke up alone. "Soubi" He called, but there was no answer. 'Hmm, where did he go? Probably to get more paint or food or something' he thought. His phone began to vibrate and sing for the second time that morning. He tiredly rolled over to grab it, and was struck dumb at what it said.

"Oh Shit!" He shouted to the empty house. Soubi's birthday was in three days! Thank the gods he had thought to program the reminder early. How could he have forgotten? 'What to get him? Knows I love him… Check, Moved in…Check, Bonded…Check, Lost ears and tail… Check. Well there has to be something else, but Soubi had only really showed he wanted those things.' Through with his mental checklist Ritsuka jumped out of their bed. He vividly remembered his birthday. It had been perfect enough that it put fairytales to shame. Soubi had painted him five of the most beautiful painting's he had ever seen. A painting for every year they had been together. They would remain as Ritsuka's most prized possessions for as long as he lived. How could he even begin to make Soubi's birthday even a smidge as meaningful? He decided to go to the mall to find a gift, the perfect gift. That idea however posed two problems. One he had school in an hour and two, how would he get to the mall and shop for Soubi without Soubi being there? If Soubi knew Ritsuka was going to the mall he would insist he come too. After a very heated debate with himself Ritsuka decided to skip school. It solved both problems, Soubi would think he was at school, and he just wouldn't go to school. Soubi's birthday was more important then one day of school anyway. After a hot shower Ritsuka was on his way.

Four hours later Ritsuka was no closer to finding Soubi a gift. He had already looked in half the stores here. He needed the perfect gift for his beloved. His feet started to hurt, he was tired and getting discouraged. While walking around he had found a beautiful photo album though. The covers were made in soft, black leather. It was big enough to hold half of all Ritsuka's pictures. He sucked in a breath and pushed forward. 'Half the mall down, another half to go' he though miserably. Another three hours later and Ritsuka was depressed. He had looked at everything in every single damn store, and had found nothing. His feet screamed from all the walking, even though he had taken numerous breaks. Well, at least his new shoes were now broke in. He looked at the clock and was relived. By the time he got home, it would be about the time he got home from school, so Soubi would be none the wiser.

When he walked in the door Soubi was waiting, he must have looked as dejected as he felt.

"Ritsuka what's wrong? Did you have a bad day at school?" Soubi enveloped Ritsuka as he asked.

"No, school was fine" Ritsuka hoped Soubi wouldn't see through the small lie. It was for a good cause, so it couldn't be that bad.

Soubi knew Ritsuka was lying. Whenever Ritsuka lied he unknowingly let you know. If it was a small lie he looked up and to the right. A big lie and he looked down and to the left. Since Ritsuka was currently staring at the suddenly interesting ceiling, he knew it was a lie. Soubi didn't call him on it though, if Ritsuka didn't want to tell him something that was fine. He would wait, Ritsuka would tell him sooner or later. He hated that Ritsuka was lying, but if he asked Ritsuka would lie again. In this case the fewer lies told the better. He wondered what Ritsuka was hiding, but instead of asking he just held Ritsuka closer.

"If you're hungry, I'll make dinner. Do you have any homework?"

"I don't have any homework." Ritsuka said quickly

Just then Kio walked into the living room. He was sucking on an ever-present lollipop and holding a beer. When he saw Ritsuka and Soubi hugging, he scoffed. It had been years that they were together, but Kio didn't like much more now than he had in the beginning. He liked Ritsuka, he was a good kid, and he was nothing like what his brother had been. Kio just didn't understand why Ritsuka couldn't find someone his own age. Or why Soubi didn't love him instead of Ritsuka.

"Hi, Ritsuka" Kio said excitedly. He was out of schemes for operation-make-Soubi-mine, so he was fine with Ritsuka for the moment.

"Hey, Kio" Ritsuka felt slightly a lot less enthusiasm. He knew Kio didn't like him a whole lot. Kio was pissed and jealous because _he_ had Soubi.

"Come on, Soubi. We still have to finish our group painting." Kio whined, only to eager to get Soubi's attention.

"In a moment" Soubi didn't even spare Kio a glance. He was entirely focused on Ritsuka. Still wondering what Ritsuka was hiding. He didn't know why it bothered him so much, but it did. It even hurt that Ritsuka was hiding something from him.

"Go ahead and finish you project. I'll just make a sandwich, do you guys want one?" Ritsuka asked as he stepped out of Soubi's embrace. He needed the time alone. He wanted to do some snooping through Soubi's things to see if he could get an idea for a present. He knew it was the thought that counts, but he wanted the thought and the gift.

"_We _already ate. I took Soubi out to eat before you got home." Kio said smugly, smiling like the _Cheasure_ cat himself.

"Are you sure you don't need anything else?" Soubi asked, still not paying Kio any attention. At Ritsuka's nod Kio jumped in.

"The paintings almost done, Soubi. It will take maybe an hour tops. It's due tomorrow."

Soubi had signed up to take an art class that taught how to get better at using pastels. Soubi could get by, but pastels weren't his forte. The assignment was to have two different artists draw on one big canvas and to make the picture mesh together. A rich business man who had seen Soubi's work in an art gallery wanted a few pieces done in pastel. Before Soubi worked on those pieces he wanted to get better with pastels. Hence, why he took the class. Miraculously after Soubi signed up, so did Kio. After making a sandwich Ritsuka headed toward the room.

"If you need me I'll be in _our _room." Was Ritsuka's parting comment. He loved to rile Kio up with such comments. After a few of them Kio would bite his lollipop therefore ruining it. Then grouse about his ruined lollipop and Soubi being a pervert. Soubi watched Ritsuka walk away with a heavy heart. He really hoped Ritsuka wasn't hiding something big. He would finish his side of the damn painting then get rid of Kio.

Ritsuka turned on the computer and started a game, just in case Soubi walked in. He looked around the room, there had to be something here, something to give him a clue for a gift. Did Soubi have a keepsake box? Besides the paintings and his pictures all of Ritsuka's important things were in the bottom of his dresser. That's where he would start, Soubi's dresser. Shirts, pants, socks/boxers, were in the first three drawers, Ritsuka hoped to find something in the last drawer, Ahha a junk drawer. Ritsuka found old paint tubes, and bottles, a few brushes, some papers, an odd assortment of pens, pencils and a bunch of well…junk. Ritsuka closed the drawer and stood. He passed the length of the room racking his brain for another spot. His gaze fell to the bed, Oh the bed! Ritsuka looked underneath. At first he didn't see anything that could be what he was looking for. There in the corner was a box. Ritsuka shimmied farther under the bed almost…got…it.

"Bye, Soubi, Bye Ritsuka" Kio shouted. Oh man, well shit he crawled back out from the bed and plopped into the computer chair. He started his game when Soubi opened the door. Damn it! He needed that box. He had to buy himself more time.

"Ritsuka" He turned to face Soubi who was standing in the doorway.

"Is everything ok?" Soubi asked, walking to the bed, stripping as he went.

"Yeah everything's fine, why?" Ritsuka stared as Soubi took off his shirt.

"You've been acting a bit odd today, so I wanted to be sure everything was fine." Soubi then proceeded to empty his pockets and unbutton his pants. Soubi paused, waiting for Ritsuka's reply. Ritsuka was otherwise occupied however. He was drinking in his fill of Soubi's body. As if you _could_ get your fill of looking at such a body. Slim hips, washboard abs, muscled arms…oooh baby. Ritsuka had decided that if ever was need they could do their damn laundry on said perfectly sculpted abs. He finally realized Soubi hadn't moved the pants any lower. Ritsuka looked up and met his lovers stunning blue eyes. Soubi's eyes were laughing as a smirk claimed his beautiful lips.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Ritsuka asked a blush stealing over his cheeks.

Soubi chuckled "Yes, are you sure nothings wrong, you've been weird today. Were you so distracted, you didn't hear?" Soubi was still laughing

"It's been a long day, and hell yes I was distracted. A body like that could tempt even the purest of Saints" Soubi laughed again, this time Ritsuka laughed too. The laughter suddenly died however, when Soubi began slowly, teasingly inching his pants and boxers lower. Ritsuka stared expectantly, for what was to come. Almost…they're…Yes! Ritsuka gazed hungrier than before at Soubi's now bare body. Soubi stepped out of his clothes; he turned and bent over, giving Ritsuka a nice view of his gorgeous backside. Ritsuka felt a small thrill when he saw loveless printed down Soubi's left shoulder blade, it looked exactly like his did. Ritsuka wasn't a butt man, but damn Soubi had a nice ass. To Ritsuka's immense joy, after he had lost his ears and tail to Soubi, Soubi had begun to sleep like he normally did…naked. Soubi walked towards Ritsuka and gave him a small kiss. All the while sporting a raging hard-on. Soubi lay on the bed, and beckoned Ritsuka.

"Aren't you coming" Soubi had _that_ look, the one that promised many delights.

"Nope, never" Ritsuka teased while taking his shirt off. Soubi knew he'd be in bed just as soon as he removed his own cloths. Who could resist a naked Soubi in their bed?

"Aww, don't worry, love. You _will_ be, very soon in fact." Came the reply laden with wicked intent. Ritsuka stripped faster, he was too impatient to take the opportunity to tease. He climbed into bed with a sigh of relief. The instant he laid down, Soubi was on him. Literally. Ritsuka didn't even have time to blink before Soubi was straddling his hips and kissing him. Ritsuka was experiencing a sensory overload. Soubi ground his hips, and Ritsuka moaned. Soubi was already rubbing lubricant on Ritsuka.

"In a hurry tonight?" Ritsuka chuckled, the chuckle quickly turned into a gasp as Soubi continued his ministrations.

"Yes, I've been thinking about you all day, just waiting to be able to touch you, to see you naked." Soubi was breathless from the weight of his desire; he quickly impaled himself on Ritsuka. Ritsuka sat up and bit Soubi's earlobe, his butterfly earring clanking against his teeth. Soubi gasped, Ritsuka moaned, Soubi ground hips. He kissed Ritsuka and moaned when Ritsuka's hips thrust up, Soubi pulled his hair. Which caused Ritsuka to thrust harder. Ritsuka began playing with Soubi's throbbing member. Soubi moved faster, Risuka thrust up as Soubi dropped down, they both gasped. Ritsuka stroked Soubi harder, faster, thrusting as his hand moved. Soubi moaned and came on Ritsuka; Ritsuka came at the same moment. They lay there spent and sweaty. Just enjoying each other, and the pleasure they had received. Ritsuka played with Soubi's long hair. He loved the feeling of it sweeping his bared chest.

"Feel better, love?" Ritsuka asked with a smile

"Yes, much, but I think I could use another round. You get top this time babe." Soubi was already rolling over, pulling Ritsuka on top of him. So started round two for the night. They fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms, with murmured 'I love you's'. As Soubi drifted off to sleep he wondered what Ritsuka was hiding once again.

**End of Chapter 1, I hope you enjoyed it and there rest of the chapters will be up soon, I think. But anyway **_**please, please**_** review even if you didn't like it. I hope you did but hey review it either way. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-Nightmares, Suspicions and Yayoi**

Soubi came home after a hard day. He got out of his meeting with a potential client early. The client had criticized Soubi's work for an hour straight. 'These lines are to small, this painting isn't bright enough, and this painting is too bright.' Soubi was tired and just wanted some comfort. He opened the door with a sigh of relief. Finally home, he could sit and relax with Ritsuka. Soubi quietly closed the door and went into the living room. He stopped, and looked at the living room, making sure he was in the right house. He saw Ritsuka with another _man_! He blinked; the scene in front of him didn't go away. He rubbed his eyes hoping it wasn't real. It was. Ritsuka had his shirt off and his pants undone. The man too had no shirt. Ritsuka was licking and nibbling the strange man's chest.

"Rit-Ritsuka!" Soubi stuttered. If it had been a girl Soubi would have understood a little bit. A girl was different. He didn't have the same things as a girl did. But what in the _hell _did this guy have that Soubi couldn't give? After another playful lick to his companion's chest Ritsuka turned. He looked at Soubi with pity in his gaze.

"Oh, hello Soubi. Your home rather early, well it's time you knew anyway, but it's still quite awkward isn't it?" The man put his beefy arms around Ritsuka and pulled him closer to his chest. He shot Soubi a smug look and kissed the top of Ritsuka's head. Ritsuka leaned into the embrace.

"What are you _doing_? Who in the fuck is he?" Soubi used the rage to hold back his tears. The time for tears would come later. How could his beloved little Ritsuka do this? He ignored the stinging in his eyes and the pain in his chest. It seemed that after this confrontation, Soubi would lose himself in the inky, blackness of despair. He wondered if he would ever find himself, or if the blackness would swallow him forever.

"It's really very simple actually. He's a friend. A _very_ good friend." Ritsuka reached up and back to wrap his hand around his _friend's_ neck. There wasn't even one iota of sorrow, or regret in Ritsuka's gaze. Just pity. Said _friend_ kissed Ritsuka's neck and shot Soubi another superior look. Saying with his eyes 'Ha, he's mine now. To bad for you huh' Soubi's head spun as he though of what to do next. He took a step toward them…

… and woke up shacking, sweating, and with tears in his eyes. He looked around his room wildly. Everything was as it should have been. The only thing out of place was their discarded clothes. The bedroom was otherwise clean. They both liked their room to be clean. He looked at Ritsuka's sleeping form beside him. He breathed a sigh of relief. It had been a dream. Just a dream, Ritsuka would never cheat on him.

"Gotta get the box. Box. Present. Need present. Gotta be perfect." Soubi chuckled quietly at Ritsuka's murmurs. It was adorable how he talked in his sleep. Just like that the fear and sorrow from his nightmare was fading. 'Present…hmm well his birthday is in two days, maybe that's what Ritsuka is hiding. Yeah that's it.' Soubi thought hopefully. But as he drifted off to sleep with Ritsuka firmly in his arms he had a sneaking suspicion that he was wrong. He decided to ignore the feeling and instead concentrated on what Ritsuka might get him for his birthday.

Hours later Ritsuka woke up with the smell of coffee in the air. 'Hmm, Soubi's still here, oh well there's no school today so I can just wait him out.' Ritsuka thought. He hurriedly got into the shower, letting the heated water relax him. He was really stressed about Soubi's present. He didn't want to lie to Soubi, but he couldn't just all out say he spent the day at the mall and the night searching through his things. He sighed heavily as he began washing his hair. He was rinsing the shampoo put of his hair when suddenly the shower door opened and Soubi stepped into the shower. Ritsuka opened his mouth to ask Soubi what was wrong, but the words were lost. As soon as Ritsuka opened his mouth Soubi's tongue darted inside.

Soubi pulled back loving the dazed look in Ritsuka's eyes. He had hardly slept the night before. He had been plagued with nightmares all night. Since that first one with Ritsuka in another's embrace, Soubi's dreams had only become more detailed and horrifying. Filled with images of entangled limbs, tangled sheets, followed by pants and groans. Soubi _needed_ to dominate. He had to make sure Ritsuka was his. _Only his._ He backed Ritsuka up against the wall. The need to claim, to brand was riding him hard.

"Your _mine._ Only mine. Say it. Say your mine." Soubi growled at Ritsuka

"I'm yours. Always, only yours, Soubi." Ritsuka wondered madly what in the hell pissed Soubi off. And wondered if it could happen more often. Soubi was a little rough. Grabbing and grinding Ritsuka as his kiss intensified. Soubi abruptly dropped to his knees in front of Ritsuka. He took him deep in one long, deep suck. Ritsuka's weak knees almost gave out. Only a feral look from Soubi stopped him from falling.

"Only I can make you feel like this. Only I can play your body like an instrument. _ME_." Soubi snarled. Sucking hard, and fast. Ritsuka looked inside himself to feel Soubi's emotions. What he found surprised him; Soubi's emotions were in a whirl. Fear, anger, pain, need, desire, the want to claim and the need to dominate, were all mixed in a turbulent storm of emotion. Ritsuka went out on a limb and said what he hoped might sooth Soubi, just a little bit.

"I would never _want_ anybody else. I know only you can make me feel this way. Soubi, I love _you_, I don't want anyone else, you are all I will ever need." Ritsuka said in-between pants of pleasure. Ritsuka's words did indeed seem to calm Soubi, the violent tempest of emotion settled. Soubi's mouth and hands gentled, Ritsuka came, with his head thrown back, moaning Soubi's name. Soubi smiled in satisfaction, this was what he needed. For Ritsuka to know, to admit that he was Soubi's, and would never need anything or anybody else. He pulled Ritsuka down in front of him. Ritsuka leaned forward and kissed Soubi so tenderly, so sweetly, that it made his fears seem almost silly.

"What's wrong Soubi?" Ritsuka whispered, searching blue eyes for an answer.

"Nothing, Ritsuka, just some bad dreams. Don't worry I'll be fine." Soubi grabbed Ritsuka's hand and led it to his stiff and throbbing manhood. Ritsuka began pumping his hand, up and down, faster and harder. Soubi could only feel. Feel the water tantalizing his skin with its heat. Feel Ritsuka's hand stroking him. He soon came too.

Soubi was half dressed when he heard a knock at the door. He quickly put his shirt on and hurried to the door. Ritsuka was just pulling on his jeans. The door opened before Soubi could get there, Kio walked in.

"Hey Soubi. Just get out of the shower huh?" Kio licked his lollipop seductively, looking at Soubi from underneath his eyelashes. He pictured a naked Soubi, and immediately got a ferocious hard-on. When he really looked at Soubi he saw how tired he was. If you looked carefully enough you could even see a bit of uncertainty and fear.

"Soubi what's-"

"Hello, Kio." Ritsuka interrupted Kio. Running a hand through his still wet hair. 'Oh, well they were in the shower together. There goes my naked-and-wet-Soubi-fantasy' Kio thought. When Soubi looked at Ritsuka the uncertainty deepened.

"Anyway, Soubi there is a new paint shop opening a few blocks from here. You wanna check it out with me?"

"Sure, would you like to come too Ritsuka?" Soubi was speaking in monotone, not a good sign.

"No, thank you, Soubi. I have something that I need to finish for school" Ritsuka cast a worried glance at Soubi, what was wrong with him? He was happy at the chance to get the box, but he was worried about Soubi. Soubi sighed 'Maybe there is someone else after all' he thought, depressed by the very thought. He grabbed a coat and gave Ritsuka a small kiss, and then he walked out. Kio waited 6 minutes and 37 seconds before he ambushed Soubi.

"Soubi, what's wrong? I've been your friend for years, Please tell me. Is there something wrong between you and Ritsuka?" Kio was almost gleeful at the very idea of there being problems between them. He didn't think Soubi would answer when Soubi suddenly spoke.

"Ritsuka is hiding something from me. He even _lied_ to me. Then all night I was plagued by nightmares where he had another lover. It was even a man!" came the dejected reply. Kio almost broke out into song and dance; it was his chance to finally get Soubi to be his. If he could only prove that Ritsuka was cheating. He knew Ritsuka would never do such a thing; he was as devoted to Soubi as Soubi was to him. It was down right nauseating. Kio hugged Soubi, he barley refrained from copping a feel, but right now he had to be the caring friend, not the lovesick stocker.

"Oh, Soubi, I'm so sorry. But you need proof before you assume the worst ok? Come on here's the shop; let's look around for a while. I heard they have a lot of really great supplies for pretty cheap prices." Soubi let Kio drag him into the store although all he really wanted to do was wallow in his misery for a while. After a bit he was having fun, he even forgot his sorrows for a while.

Meanwhile Ritsuka was finally about to get the box. He waited until Soubi and Kio disappeared around the corner. Then he ran to their room and dived under their bed. When Ritsuka retrieved the box, he did a little victory dance. This was it. This was _the _box. Ritsuka sat on the bed and opened the box. Inside he found some old jewelry, a few small knick-knacks, a few other assorted items and pictures. There were a lot of pictures. The picture on top was one Ritsuka had taken; it was of Soubi's left shoulder, or more importantly what was printed there. It was loveless. _Their_ name. The picture beneath it was of Ritsuka's left shoulder. Ritsuka laid the pictures side by side. You could tell the bodies were different, but the differences ended there. The eight letters were the same. Their size, their shape, and the exact positions too. Ritsuka felt a stab of utter delight, Soubi was his, and he was Soubi's. Not only bound by a name, the same name, but by a deep love. Ritsuka smiled at the irony, those named loveless were so in love it was crazy. Ritsuka wasn't even half way through the enormous stack when his phone rang. There had to have been a couple hundred pictures at least in the stack. And he still had a lot to look through. Grumbling in irritation at the interruption he answered his phone.

"Hey, Ritsuka it's Yayoi. I really need to talk to somebody and you were the only one I could think of. Can I come over, please?" Yayoi's voice was thick with tears.

"Uh, yeah of course. Tell me what's going on when you get here? Are you gonna make it here ok?"

"Thanks Ritsuka. I'll be fine, see you soon, bye" Ritsuka hung up and thought about Soubi's birthday. It was tomorrow and he still wasn't sure what to get him. Ritsuka went to the door after a hard knock. Yayoi was 17 like Ritsuka, and he too had lost his ears to none other than Yukio. When Yayoi and Yukio had gotten together, Yayoi and Ritsuka had become really good friends. Yayoi had cut his hair to his shoulders, and still wore glasses, but he had grew a few feet and filled out nicely. Behind his glasses his eyes were filled with tears.

"Yayoi, what's wrong"

"Yukio, she…she broke up with me" his tears began to fall. "She left me for someone else" his voice broke

"Oh, Yayoi come in and sit down, I'll make tea" Ritsuka pulled out a chair at the table and pushed Yayoi into it.

"She said she didn't love me anymore. Not like she did him. She wouldn't even tell me who he was, just that I didn't know him." Yayoi furiously wiped his eyes, he was a man damn it! And he was balling like a little girl.

"I'm sorry, it's just we've been together for the last _4 years_. Then she just decides I'm not good enough anymore." Yayoi said sheepishly, but he was in pain and Ritsuka understood completely. Just the mere thought of Soubi breaking up with him, almost brought tears to his own eyes.

"It's fine, I'm your friend. Besides I know how much you love her."

"What's messed up is I knew! I fucking _knew_. She had been acting weird for two weeks. Right after I got back from visiting my sick grandmother. They met while I was away. She did him the entire time I was gone, then drug us out for two weeks still seeing him." Yayoi let the anger consume him, it was better than the tears. He had wanted her for years, when he about gave up she came to him. It had been utterly perfect, their entire relationship had been the stuff of dreams, well his dreams anyway.

"Ritsuka, I'm sorry to ask, but do you have any beer? I would be eternally grateful if I could drown my sorrows in the bottom of a bottle."

Soubi was glad he had gone with Kio. The shop had been fabulous. They had so many different supplies at cheap prices. They had spent the last two hours browsing. A day out had been just what he needed. It had put everything in perspective. Yes, Ritsuka was hiding something. No, he was not okay with it, but that didn't necessarily mean he was hiding a lover. He and Kio were headed back to his house each carrying a bag or two of supplies. Kio had insisted they stop so he could buy a new bottle of cologne.

"Thank you, Kio. Today was just what I needed."

"No problem Soubi, you need a break from being a pervert sometimes. If you're not ready to face Ritsuka and his possible infidelities, you could always stay at my house." Kio licked his lollipop and wagged his eyebrows.

"No, thank you though. I think the dreams just worried me is all"

Kio was plotting. 'How can I make things worse? If Soubi really believes Ritsuka's cheating, he'll surely come to me….hmm OH, I'll spray my new cologne on Ritsuka's dirty clothes. Your as good as mine Soubi.' Kio smiled a secret smile and gave another lick to his lollipop.

Yayoi was drunk. Extremely inebriated. He was slurring his words, and stumbling over the very flat floors.

"Geez. He need a photo albums fors all of thems." Yayoi said drunkenly. They were looking through Soubi's pictures.

"Your right!" Ritsuka jumped up and shouted. He knew what to get Soubi! The black, leather photo album he had been admiring at the mall. They should be back soon so Ritsuka quickly put everything back in the box. And ran to the room to stash the box. He grabbed Yayoi in a fierce hug, and kissed his cheek. He was so happy! Yayoi was a freaking genius. At the particular moment Ritsuka was kissing Yayoi's cheek the door opened. Soubi had spent the day putting his fears to rest, only to open the door to Ritsuka kissing Yayoi. 'Could that be the other lover?' he wondered. His stomach plummeted, and his heart seemed to crack a bit.

"Hey, Soubi how was the store?" Ritsuka hugged Soubi and delivered him a passionate kiss.

"Fine" Soubi said in monotone. He pulled away from Ritsuka and went to the bathroom to regain composure. Kio dashed to Soubi's room and sprayed Ritsuka's clothes with cologne. He left them on the bed in hopes that Soubi would pick them up. He opened the window a bit so the room wouldn't smell like cologne, just the clothes. Then ran to the kitchen and rummaged in the fridge. Thanking the gods the their room was off the kitchen, so from the living room no one could see him. 'Who was the kid? He was pretty damn cute' Kio thought.

Soubi went to their room to put some of his supplies away. He saw Ritsuka's cloths on the bed and went to pick them up. He smelt a strange scent. 'Cologne?! Why did Ritsuka's shirt smell like another man? Oh, oh please no. It was true. Ritsuka had someone else'

"Damn it! Damn him!" Soubi's voice was filled with the pain and betrayal in his heart.

"Bye, Yayoi, bye Kio. Thank you for walking him home Kio. Are you sure you don't mind? Okay well I'll see you tomorrow Yayoi." Soubi heard his loves voice. His beautiful, lying voice taunted him.

Kio walked out, chuckling at his own private joke. He couldn't believe the kid was Yayoi. He'd grown up since Kio had last seen him.

"No problem, it's right on the way to my house. Bye guys. Soubi call if you need anything"

Soubi got into bed and pretended to be falling asleep when Ritsuka walked in. Ritsuka leaned over and kissed Soubi. Then got something from under the bed. He left the room, shutting the door. After the door closed, Soubi gave up and let the tears fall. Ritsuka was fucking someone else. He rolled over and quietly cried himself to sleep. Ritsuka ran to the bus stop, just barely making it in time. It was 9 now and the mall closed at 10. He had time to get the album and be back. He was home by 10 and spent most the night putting the pictures into the album, and scribing notes on a few of them.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Thank you kawaii hime-sama, PhoebeGilmore, XoiHeartMiloOX, Xana's Devil, Faramirlover, and Ren Sorano for your nice reviews. I really appreciate it. It gives me warm tingles to see the reviews. I'm glad you liked the story. And to anyone who read and didn't review well I hope you liked it. Oh and Yeah after this story I plan on writing one on Kio and Yayoi. Thanks Ren Sorano for the idea I hope you like how I worked it in.

Oh yeah, Declaimer-I don't own any of Loveless' characters.

**Chapter 3 – Happy Birthday's, and Apologies**

When Ritsuka finally crawled into bed in the wee hours of the morning, he decided he wasn't going to school, again. Soubi was going to be angry about Ritsuka skipping two days of school, but honestly who cared, as long as he had a great birthday. To keep up with the charade of going to school, Ritsuka still had to wake up early, but when Soubi left, he would go back to bed. The collage was having a half-day so Ritsuka had four and a half hours to prepare.

Soubi woke up exhausted. He had spent the night tossing, turning and crying. He hoped that after he confronted Ritsuka he might sleep better, but he knew the hope was futile. After tonight he would sleep worse. He still couldn't believe it Ritsuka was cheating on him! He planned to calmly confront Ritsuka tonight when he got home from school. He woke Ritsuka up, not as gently as he usually did. He had sat at the table, waiting to see if Ritsuka had anything to say then left.

"Happy Birthday, Soubi" he whispered to himself. Ritsuka hadn't even said it. And through everything, that had hurt, quite a bit actually. It seemed as though that's how Soubi had spent the better part of the last 3 days. Hurt, angry and alone. Even when Ritsuka had been right there next to him, Ritsuka's mind had been far away. 'Oh, yes it was going to be a great birthday' Soubi thought sarcastically. It would be the most memorable yet. All his other birthdays had been ignored or he had gotten a twisted version of a 'gift'. His sensei had only beaten him for two hours instead of four. On his first birthday with Seimei, Soubi had even gotten a kiss from those treacherous, destructive lips. Before Seimei had commanded him to pine for him, to love him. Yes, Soubi had been commanded to love Seimei, to want and need him. He had hated himself for craving Seimei's abuse. It had been like a drug, the insane craving, the desperate need for Seimei's cruelty. But when he was sent to Ritsuka, it changed. He didn't yearn for Seimei anymore, one reason he had fallen in love with Ritsuka almost immediately. Ritsuka had unknowingly given Soubi some of his free will back. The more time they had been together, the more reasons, Soubi had found to love Ritsuka. He heaved a great sigh; it was going to be a bad fuckin day all around.

Ritsuka went to back to bed after Soubi left. Only for an hour though, he needed time to get ready for Soubi's surprise. He woke up felling refreshed and ready. The first order of business was to clean the house. Ritsuka spent an hour cleaning the apartment. He wanted the house to be perfectly clean when Soubi came home. While cleaning he found a bottle of wine. He was happy about that, now he didn't have to call Kio and ask him to buy a bottle for him and Soubi tonight. He ran to the market to buy the things he needed for a cake and dinner. He hurried home, the bus couldn't move fast enough for him. Ugh, the buses slow pace could try the patience of a tree. Finally! Ritsuka ran up the stairs to get home he only had two more hours till Soubi got home. He put his favorite CD in and got to work.

Soubi didn't have class for another twenty minutes; he got a half hour for planning time in the morning. So he was sitting there trying not to think about Ritsuka, when Kio walked in.

"Soubi, I think you should sit down." Kio started, his face and voice grim.

"Last night, Yayoi was plastered. He… well he told me some things…" Kio drifted off watching Soubi's face.

Soubi was afraid he knew what Kio was getting at, but equally hopeful that he was wrong.

"He told me that him and Ritsuka have been fooling around with each other the last few days."

Kio watched as his words sank in. He had practiced looked depressed and angry last night and this morning. He was so happy, he was having a hard time stopping himself from smiling. He laid a 'comforting' hand on Soubi thigh. Thinking of the ways he would seduce Soubi later.

Soubi felt his heart break. A wave of anguish swallowed him. This was worse than when he thought Ritsuka wasn't truly his Sacrifice. His soul seemed to scream its denial. He knew Ritsuka was his one and only. Why couldn't he be Ritsuka's? He felt a tear escape, followed by another, and another. He felt hallow, as if everything that had held him grounded was suddenly gone. He swore he could even hear his heart splinter. Hear the sounds of the pieces falling. Almost like chunks of glass hitting a floor.

Kio watched his friend silently cry. His face never changed, his lips stayed set into a hard line, as numerous tears ran down his face. Kio's glee and feeling of victory dampened then disappeared as each tear fell. It was almost worse to see him cry silently than it would have been, for him to make sounds. Or that's what he thought until a single broken sobs broke through Soubi. Kio knew he would never forget the sound. It was so tormented, so broken a sound. Kio couldn't even think of words adequate enough to describe it. It was the sound of a broken soul, a shattered heart. Kio knew he would have nightmares this night, and many to come from the sound and Soubi.

"Soubi-"

"Kio, I–I just need to be alone right now." He stood and hugged Kio. "Thank you, Kio. You're a real friend"

Kio left, and he prayed he would never know that kind of pain. He was horrified, at his actions, his selfishness. He was absolute scum. _He_ had caused Soubi's pain. He who thought himself in love with Soubi was so unworthy of him it was sad. He suddenly realized what had eluded him for years. _Soubi loved Ritsuka. _Soubi wasn't meant to be his. Ever. He was going to tell Soubi the truth tonight. He brushed his tears away. He deserved the pain. But it broke his heart that Soubi wasn't to be his.

Soubi sat staring out the window. After the one broken sound, he was quiet. He forced his emotions back, his tears to stop. He called on his years of training his sensei had put him through. He would fall apart, _after_ school, and his confrontation with Ritsuka. He laughed bitterly, without any humor. Oh, yeah it was a great day to be his birthday. He had never thought he would be so thoroughly right when he thought this day would be unforgettable.

Ritsuka looked around the house and felt a sense of accomplishment. He was showered, diner and the cake were about to be started, and the house was spotless. He was looking threw his closet trying to find something to wear when a wave of pain made him double over. The force of it was like a freight train slamming into him. He fell on his hands and knees panting, tears in his eyes from the force of it. He curled into a ball and lay there waiting for it to pass. It was worse then all of his mother's beatings. Just as suddenly as it came, it left. He sat up slowly. He wasn't sore at all, there was no remaining trace of the pain he had felt. Where in the hell had that come from? Ritsuka stood up and looked back at his closet. He wanted to look extra good. The pain forgotten, he began shifting through his clothes. He decided on a blue button down shirt, it was silk and almost the exact color of Soubi's eyes, and black dress pants. He laid them on the bed and went to fix dinner.

Yayoi woke up feeling like shit. He was hung over and heart broken. He still couldn't believe Yukio had left him. Last night was pretty fuzzy. He remembered Kio though. Oh, Kio. He was smart, sexy and always smelled like candy. Yayoi used to have a small crush on Kio, before he had gotten together with Yukio. He had met a Kio few times over the years, as he and Ritsuka had become better friends. He hadn't seen Kio in about a year. That small crush had turned into full-fledged lust. He pulled the blankets over his head and tried to fall back asleep.

Dinner was done, the cake iced, he was dressed, but the table wasn't fixed yet. Soubi would be here in about half an hour. He still had time. He filled the wine glasses, lit the candles, put on soft, sensual music. He put the gift on the corner of the table. The black wrapping and blue bow obvious, he laid a single white rose on the box, he tied a small card around the stem of the rose. He sighed; oh things were going so perfectly. He couldn't wait to see Soubi. He willed the clock to move faster. When he heard footsteps, he hid around the corner, out of Soubi's sight.

Soubi walked up the stairs to his apartment slowly. Dreading what the rest of the day might bring. He had to talk to Ritsuka, but he had to wait until Ritsuka got home from school. He opened the door and sighed. He threw his keys on the table, and went to get a drink. He thought he had some wine buried somewhere. He looked at the coffee table again; it was cleaner than it had been before. The entire house was cleaner. Was that music? What the hell was going on? Why were the lights off? He turned toward the kitchen, and was completely shocked. On the table was a black box with a blue bow and a rose on top. Two white pillar candles were lit in the center of the table. In-between the candles was a white cake. Two wineglasses filled with the wine he was looking for, and a very good looking dinner filled two plates. He picked up the rose and smelled it; he opened the piece of paper tied to the rose with a ribbon.

'_Soubi, my love, Happy Birthday! I know I've been weird the last couple days, and I'm sorry. I had to make sure your birthday was perfect. I've agonized over what to get you for days, I hope you like it. I love you more than anything in the world._

_-Ritsuka'_

Soubi was very confused. He looked inside himself for Ritsuka's emotions. He had been afraid of what he would find, otherwise he would have done it earlier. What he found confused him farther, love, apprehension and excitement.

Ritsuka didn't understand. Soubi was hurt and confused. What was wrong? Did he forget something? He had double-checked everything.

Kio started running to Soubi's house. He had gone to the school first, only to find that Soubi had left fifteen minutes ago. Damn it! The guilt he felt ate holes through him. He ran straight into Yayoi. They toppled to the ground with Kio on top of Yayio. He quickly got off and helped Yayoi to his feet.

"Sorry, Yayoi. I gotta go. I have to get to Soubi's now." Yayoi really was a cute kid. Kio was turning away, when Yayoi grabbed his hand.

"Not yet, we have to wait another thirty minutes. You don't want to ruin the surprise do you?"

"Surprise?"

"Yeah, Soubi's surprise?…from Ritsuka?" At Kio's blank look a sighed

"Oh, come on Ritsuka's been working on it for the last three days. Did-"

"Oh Shit! Come on" Kio grabbed Yayoi's hand and half dragged him toward Soubi's house.

"What have I done? My God." At that moment Kio hated himself, not only had he destroyed his best friend, but he had also ruined Soubi's birthday. He started to run still holding on to Yayoi.

Soubi carefully opened the box. Inside he found a black leather book. It was beautiful. He opened it and saw all his favorite pictures. Ritsuka had given him a photo album. A picture fell out when he opened it; Soubi saw words on the back. _' You looked so sad I wanted to cheer you up' _It was a picture of Soubi being shot with a stream of shaving cream. He remembered that day. He had been dwelling on things better left forgotten, when Ritsuka had shot him with a blast of shaving cream. Then caught a bottle of it. They had gone through four bottles of shaving cream. The house had been a mess, but it had been well worth it. Soubi had laughed so hard his sides had been sore the next day. He quickly glanced through the pictures. On the ones Ritsuka had taken, there were little notes on the back. _'I love you. _ _I can't believe your mine' 'I'm glad you found me. Thank you, for everything' _and many other notes. He was touched. It must have taken hours to do all this.

"I hope you like it" Ritsuka stepped into Soubi's line of view looking uncertain.

"_This_ is what you have been doing for the last three days?" Soubi asked incredulously.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I lied to you, but I couldn't just all out say I skipped school to work on your gift."

"But, Kio-" OH, oh no. That _rat fucking bastered!!_ "The cologne…" Kio had bought cologne. He was the one who said he had proof. Oh I'm going to kill him!

The door burst open.

"Soubi" Kio shouted, "It was me. I lied! I lied about Yayoi and Ritsuka. I planted the cologne."

"Cologne? Me and Yayoi?" Ritsuka asked he shared a confused look with Yayoi.

"I'm sorry. Its just I love you. I was selfish and stupid. I'm so very sorry. I don't expect you to forgive me, but I hope you do. They never fooled around. I just wanted you that bad, but I realize now that you're Ritsuka's. You will always be his. I'm sorry. I won't bother you again."

Yayoi gasped. He knew what Kio was saying. He had told Soubi he and Ritsuka were lovers! Ritsuka was his best friend.

Ritsuka was confused. He looked at everyone then shrugged. Soubi would tell him later.

Soubi looked at Kio. His eyes were filled with tears of remorse. Soubi felt his anger melt away. Had it been Ritsuka he would have done the same thing.

"Look, Kio. I'm very angry with you. But I understand. I'll call you in a couple days. We will talk about this then. Right now I need to spend some time with Ritsuka. Hello, Yayoi."

"Hi, Happy Birthday. We'll come back in a couple days, ok? Bye guys" Yayoi dragged Kio out the door. He walked to the park and sat him down at the nearest bench. He paced in front of the bench Kio was occupying.

"Thank you, Ritsuka. No-don't worry about Kio and what he said. I'll explain it later; we have a dinner to eat. By the way you look great." Soubi kissed Ritsuka then sat down. Ritsuka shrugged then sat across from Soubi.

"Did you like your present?" Ritsuka asked hopefully.

"Yes, Ritsuka. It means a lot that you went and did all that for me. Thank you. I love you."

After two glasses of wine, dinner and cake, Soubi took Ritsuka to bed. He opened himself to Ritsuka's emotions, as he kissed and caressed Ritsuka. Ritsuka opened himself to Soubi and felt Soubi's love for him. They showed each other the love they felt in their hearts. Feeling each other's emotions all the while, it made the experience all the sweeter.

"You thought what!!" Ritsuka's indignant shout filled the room

"I'm sorry, but between you lying, the nightmares, the cologne and Kio, what else would I think?"

"Oh, Soubi, I'm so sorry" Ritsuka sat up and went to his junk drawer. Soubi cocked his head and wondered what Ritsuka was doing. Ritsuka came back with a ring.

"Here, It was my grandfathers. I want you to have it. As long as you wear it you'll know that your forever mine. You'll always know how much I love you." Ritsuka said slipping it onto Soubi's third finger of his left hand.

"Well in that case…" Soubi grabbed his keepsake box and fished out a ring that had been in his family for generations. He slipped it onto Ritsuka's third finger of the same hand. He liked having his mark on Ritsuka for all to see.

"There, now the world will know were taken" Soubi kissed Ritsuka's hand then went for his lips. He slid into Ritsuka with a sigh of pleasure. Now this was really was a birthday to remember. He clasped Ritsuka's marked hand in his.

"I can not freaking believe you!" Yayoi shouted at Kio, still pacing.

"I know, I know. I'm a horrible person. I don't deserve Soubi as a friend. But after this I'm sure I just lost my only friend." Kio had his head in his hands.

"I'm your friend, er well I will be." Yayoi sat down next to Kio. "It's ok, I understand why you did it. If I could have someone love me that much, I'd be a very happy man."

"Me too, Yayoi, me too." Kio said with longing in his voice

They looked at each other and felt the stirrings of a great friendship…maybe even more.

Ritsuka lay in his side facing Soubi. He ran his hands through his love's long blond hair.

"I love you Soubi. You know that I would _never ever _cheat on you, right?"

"I do now. I love you too. Thank you for today, this has been the best birthday ever." Soubi said softly.

They feel asleep in each other's arms dreaming happy dreams.

**A/N- There is a story before this called Birthday Surprises. There are references to that story, so if you liked this then please if you have the tome read that one too. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
